The present invention relates to an electronic control system for the speed of rotation of a variable geometry turbocompressor (VGT) applied to an engine, in particular a diesel engine.
Closed-loop electronic control systems which generate a piloting signal (S) supplied to an actuator which modifies the geometrical characteristics of a variable geometry turbocompressor in response to a plurality of input signals measured in the engine are known.
In closed-loop control systems of known type, rapid variations of the input signals, due to engine operating transients (for instance rapid accelerations) are not correctly "monitored" by the electronic system which generates, during these transients, a piloting signal (S) which causes an increase in the speed of rotation of the turbocompressor which may easily revolve excessively.